parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Kristoff
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 2012 computer-animated action/adventure film "Wreck-It Ralph" Plot When Moreno's Family Fun Center & Arcade closes at night, the various human characters leave their normal in-game roles and, traveling through their cabinets's power cables, socialize in a power strip, known as "Human Central Station". Wreck-It Kristoff, the antagonist of the game Fix-It Percy Jr., is ostracized by its other characters for being the game's villain, while the titular hero Percy Patterson is praised and awarded medals. After the game's inhabitants exclude Kristoff from their thirtieth anniversary party, he sets out to earn a medal for himself to gain his neighbors' respect. Percy worries that Kristoff has "gone Yokai"—a term coined when notorious racing game character Yokai attempted to take over RoadBlasters out of jealousy, which resulted in both of their games being unplugged. Kristoff learns that he can obtain a medal from the first-person shooter, Hero's Duty. After disrupting a game session, Kristoff scales the game's central beacon and obtains a medal, only to hatch a Henchmaniac, a dangerous enemy. Kristoff and the Henchmaniac stumble into an escape pod, which is launched out of the game, and crash land in Sugar Rush, a confectionery-themed kart-racing game. With Kristoff missing, his game is labelled as malfunctioning and faces being unplugged. Percy ventures to Hero's Duty and allies with the game's heroine, Sergeant Brenda, to find Kristoff and the Henchmaniac. A young girl named Riley Andersen steals Kristoff's medal to buy her way into the nightly race that determines which characters are playable the next day, but King Robert Callaghan, the ruler of Sugar Rush, forbids her from racing because she has glitches that cause her to teleport erratically. Kristoff reluctantly agrees to work with Riley to retrieve his medal and help her win a race. They build a kart and hide out at Diet Cola Mountain, an unfinished race track, where Kristoff teaches her to drive. King Callaghan hacks the game's code to obtain Kristoff's medal, and offers it to Kristoff in exchange for preventing Riley from racing. He explains that if Riley wins she will become playable and her glitches will lead to Sugar Rush being unplugged. Unable to leave the game because of her glitch, Riley will be left to disappear while King Callaghan and his subjects become homeless in the arcade. Kristoff reluctantly agrees and destroys Riley's kart. Heartbroken, she declares he "really is a bad guy" and runs off distraught. Upon returning to his game, which has been evacuated in anticipation of it being unplugged the next morning, Kristoff notices Riley's image on the side of the Sugar Rush cabinet and realizes she was meant to be a playable character. He returns to Sugar Rush and learns that King Callaghan had disconnected her code to render her a glitch, and erased all of the other characters' memories of her, resulting in her becoming a hated outcast. Meanwhile, Percy and Brenda search Sugar Rush for Kristoff. Percy falls in love with Brenda, but she abandons him when he inadvertently reminds her of her late fiancé who was killed by a Henchmaniac on their wedding day. Percy is later imprisoned in King Callaghan's castle, but Kristoff frees him and Riley, and Percy repairs the kart. Brenda discovers a swarm of Henchmaniac eggs underground, which hatch and start attacking the game. Riley participates in the race but is attacked by King Callaghan. Riley's glitch causes him to be unmasked as Yokai, who took over Sugar Rush and displaced Riley as the main character. Riley glitches to escape Yokai, who is then eaten by a Henchmaniac. Kristoff, Percy and Brenda evacuate the game, but Riley is trapped due to her glitches. When Brenda points out that the Henchmaniacs can be attracted and destroyed by a beacon of light as in Hero's Duty, Kristoff decides to make Diet Cola Mountain erupt, replicating the beacon. Kristoff is confronted by Yokai, now fused with the Henchmaniac that devoured him. Kristoff makes the mountain erupt and falls into its depths to sacrifice himself, but Riley saves him using her glitching ability. The eruption lures and permanently destroys the Henchmaniacs and Yokai. Riley crosses the finish line, rebooting Sugar Rush and restoring her status and memory as Princess Riley, the main character of the game, but she chooses to keep her glitching ability. Kristoff and Percy return home and their game is spared. Percy and Brenda marry. Riley's glitches make her a popular playable character, and a content Kristoff gains respect from his fellow characters. Cast * Wreck-It Ralph - Kristoff (Frozen) * Vanellope von Schweetz - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) * Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Brenda (Smallfoot) * King Candy - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Turbo - Yokai (Big Hero 6) (Yokai will be Turbo because Robert Callaghan will be King Candy) * General Hologram - Captain Quaid (Tangled: The Series) * Taffyta Muttonfudge - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Surge Protector - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) * Sour Bill - Li'l Gideon (Gravity Falls) * Q*Bert - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Wynnchel and Duncan - Pete and Stan (Tangled: The Series) * Zangeif - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) * Clyde - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Zombie - Anti-Pops (Regular Show) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Gabe Nunez (Elena of Avalor) * Cy-Bugs - Bill Cipher and his Henchmaniacs (Gravity Falls) * Dr. Eggman - Victor Delgado (Elena of Avalor) Other cast * Saitine - Wreck Marauder (Tangled: The Series) * Shinobi - Yama (Big Hero 6) * Bowser - Nega-Globby (Big Hero 6: The Series) * M. Bison - Hector (Tangled: The Series) * Cyborg - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) * 1011001 - Automaton (Tangled: The Series) * Sorceress - Lady Caine (Tangled: The Series) * Neff - Charles Muntz (Up) * Cycloptopus - Automaton (Tangled: The Series) * Gene - Trevor Trengrove (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Mary - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Roy - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Don - Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) * Deanna - Honey Best (The Incredibles) * Norwood - Rick Dicker (The Incredibles) * Lucy - Mirage (The Incredibles) * Meg - Mindy Parker (Bolt) * Nel - Mary (WALL-E) * Nolan - John (WALL-E) * Other Nicelanders - Captain B. McCrea and the Obese People (WALL-E) * Glenn - Dudley (The Little Mermaid (TV Series)) * Tapper - Lord Dingwall (Brave) * Markowski - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) * Dr. Brad Scott - Peng (Abominable) * Beard Papa - Mildew (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * Moppet Girl - Nina (Ferdinand) * Mr. Litwak - Moreno (Ferdinand) * Cy-Bug King Candy - Omnidroid v.10 (The Incredibles) * Devil Dogs - Deathgrippers (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * The Other Policemen - Guards (Tangled) * Boys playing Sugar Rush - Christopher Robin (Pooh) and Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Candlehead - Meg (Inside Out) * Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jordan (Inside Out) * Jubileena Bing-Bing - Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch (2018)) * Crumbelina DiCaramello - Cameron "June" Bailey (Wonder Park) * Snowanna Rainbeau - Penny (Bolt) * Gloyd Orangeboar - Groopert (w/ Axl and Ozzy) (The Grinch (2018)) * Minty Zaki - Izzy (The Grinch (2018)) * Adorabeezle Winterpop - Angry and Red (Tangled: The Series) * Swizzle Malarkey - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Citrusella Flugpucker - ??? * Torvald Batterbutter - ??? * Nougetsia Brumblestein - ??? * Sticky Wipplesnit - ??? * TurboTwins - Erik and Francis (Frozen) * TurboTime citizens - Blind Eye Society (Gravity Falls) * Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) and Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * Angel Kids - Sherman and Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Hero's Duty Players - ??? * Hero's Duty Soldiers - ??? * Oreo Guards - ??? * Marshmallows - ??? * Laffy Taffy - ??? * Sugar Rush Announcer - Sensai (Regular Show) * Kohut - Colonel Rawls (Regular Show) * Priest - Heathcliff (Big Hero 6) * Ken Masters - ??? * Ryu - ??? * Yuni Verse - Joy (Inside Out) * DJ - Ruberiot (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Sam - Shimmery Twinkleheart (Gravity Falls) * More coming soon! Gallery Profile - Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Wreck-It Ralph Riley Andersen.jpg|Riley Andersen as Vanellope von Schweetz Percy Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as Fix-It Felix, Jr. Brenda.jpeg|Brenda as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg|Robert Callaghan as King Candy Yokai_Big_Hero_6_Profile.jpg|Yokai (also Callaghan) as Turbo Captain_Quaid.jpg|Captain Quaid as General Hologram Darla Dimple in Cats Don't Dance.jpg|Darla Dimple as Taffyta Muttonfudge Alistair Krei.jpg|Alistair Krei as Surge Protector Lil Gideon.jpg|Li'l Gideon as Sour Bill Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Q*bert 2DD34F66-F918-4BE7-9240-844892634654.png|Pete and Stan as Wynnchel and Duncan Mr-ross-regular-show-the-movie-35.3.jpg|Mr. Ross as Zangief Pitch-rise-of-the-guardians-5.8.jpg|Pitch Black as Clyde anti-pops-regular-show-54.1.jpg|Anti-Pops as Zombie F29EE4A0-2AED-4638-B73C-1A46EF4BCC9C.png|Gabe Nunez as Sonic the Hedgehog Henchmaniacs.PNG|Bill Cipher and the Henchmaniacs as the Cy-Bugs Victor_Delgado.png|Victor Delgado as Dr. Eggman Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs